Squirreltail
Squirreltail 'is a ginger tom with a white belly and paws, a bushy, fluffy tail, and amber eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ThunderClan Age '''Age: approx. 38 moons (3.17 years) Names Kit: 'Squirrelkit '''Apprentice: '''Squirrelpaw '''Warrior: '''Squirreltail Family '''Mother: 'Gingerheart 'Father: 'Bramblethorn 'Sister: 'Icepelt 'Foster Brothers: 'Rockfall, Foxstar 'Foster Sister: 'Mistypelt Education 'Mentor: 'Sorrelstripe Book Appearances '''Living: ''Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Revenge of the Darkness, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Forbidden Love :He is born to Gingerheart and Bramblethorn. He is seen being carried to camp by Gingerheart, and she later introduces him to Daisy. :At a Gathering, Bramblestar announces his birth, alongside Icekit, Mistykit, Rockkit, Foxkit. :He is mentioned when Furrypelt wonders how her kits will react to learning that only Icekit and Squirrelkit were Gingerheart's kits. :When Furrypelt, Firepelt, Bramblethorn, and Gingerheart tell the kits the truth about their parents, Squirrelkit is the third to leave camp. After telling them that Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit aren't Gingerheart and Bramblethorn's kits, Squirrelkit asks about him and Icekit, and Gingerheart assures them they are hers and Bramblethorn's. The five kits promise to pretend they're all siblings. :When the kits ask Furrypelt for a story, Squirrelkit asks what she meant when she said that Firestar came to ThunderClan in the old forest. Later in her story, the kits complain they're tired. :He is seen sleeping at Gingerheart's belly with Icekit, Rockkit, and Mistykit. :He, Icekit, and Furrypelt's kits sneak out of camp, and Furrypelt finds them playing outside camp. When Foxkit tries to use a Jedi Mind Trick on Furrypelt, she plays along, and Squirrelkit asks Foxkit to teach them to do that. He is last seen excitedly telling Gingerheart and Ivypool's kits about the "feats" Foxkit had done. The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows :Squirreltail is selected as part of a patrol. Later, Squirreltail shows up and asks what is the hold up. Furrypelt asks if he really didn't see and Squirreltail says no, tilting his head in confusion. Furrypelt explains Robinpaw fell off a tree and was caught by Deerpaw and Squirreltail comments that explains it. :When Furrypelt, Foxfoot and Jayfeather discuss who's close with Rockfall, Foxfoot suggests Squirreltail and Furrypelt says he did like Squirreltail. It's decided that Squirreltail and Brightpelt will guard Rockfall and Lionstar goes off to tell them. :As Rockfall's kin tries to convince him to rejoin them again, Squirreltail pushes his way to the front, saying his family really wants him back. He begs for Rockfall to turn his back on the Dark Forest and come back. In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land :After Squirreltail's apprentice, Oakbranch is made a warrior, the former mentor just nods from the edge of the camp. Gingerheart is surprised at this and thinks Squirreltail has not inherited her kindness or perkiness but just pelt. She also thinks he got his attitude from Bramblethorn or Bramblestar. :When Foxstar reveals his, Rockfall's and Mistypelt's true parents, someone asks about Squirretail and Icepelt. Foxstar explains their parents are truly Bramblethorn and Gingerheart. When a ThunderClan patrol sees Smoky, she tells him that Squirrelpaw is now Squirreltail. When Furrypelt reassures Leafpool she still has living kin, she lists Squirreltail as one of her kin. :While Gingerheart tries to sneak out the warriors' den, Squirreltail crossly says 'hey' after his mother stepped on his tail. Gingerheart whispers her apologize to him and moves her paw off his tail. He asks where she is going and Gingerheart says she is going to the dirtplace. Squirreltail groggily dismisses this to go back to sleep and Gingerheart reassures herself he won't be awake long enough to realize she is gone for too long. :When Foxstar leaves for a quest, he asks Rockfall who he chose to go to the Gathering. Rockfall hasn't so the leader suggests some cats, including Squirretail. The Hidden Enemy :Squirreltail is seen returning from a hunting patrol. He enters camp while holding his own prey. The Dark Secret'' :Gingerheart spots Squirreltail talking with Icepelt and decides to talk to her kits. She asks where her grandkits are and Squirreltail apologizes, explaining there is no one good enough to be his mate yet. Gingerheart thinks of who is their age and turns to him, commenting there isn't many options. Squirreltail agrees and sighs. His mother stares at them, noting Squirreltail needs someone loud like Brightpelt. She comments they need to switch genders or personalities. Squirreltail says that Specklepelt isn't too bad since she is balanced in her gentleness and fierceness. Gingerheart stares at her kits again, hoping they decide to get a mate. :When Applepaw is taken by BloodClan, Squirreltail is selected as part of the patrol to rescue her. Later, Rockfall sends Squirreltail as part of a patrol to check the northern border to make sure BloodClan isn't lurking around. She is sent with Icepelt, Maplefur and Hazelwing. Gingerheart teases he is sending a siblings patrol and Rockfall explains that he'd figure it has been a while since Squirreltail and Icepelt have done much together. The patrol then walks away. :Furrypelt mentions that Squirreltail is the only one of their kits that has ever had an apprentice. Trivia Interesting Facts *He has kittypet blood through Firestar and Silky, SkyClan blood through Adderfang and Oakstar,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and loner blood through Smoky. *It is possible his bushy tail came from his grandmother, Squirrelflight.Revealed by the author **The author adds that his fur color and eye color came from Gingerheart. *The author did not decide his eye color until she found a picture of a cat with his decided fur color on Google. Gallery Squirrelkit.jpg|Kit version Squirrelpaw.jpg|Apprentice version Squirreltail.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Father: :Bramblethorn: Mother: :Gingerheart: Sister: :Icepelt: Foster Sister: :Mistypelt: Foster Brothers: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: Grandmothers: :Squirrelflight: :Silky: Grandfathers: :Bramblestar: :Smoky: Great-Grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: Great-Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great-Great Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: :Redtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Great Grandfathers: :Oakstar: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great Grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Furrypelt: :Milky: Uncles: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Dusty: :Firepelt: Half-Niblings: :Unknown Kits: Great-Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Half Uncle: :Snowkit: Great-Great-Half Aunt: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Birchface: Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Daisytoe: Great-Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Goldenflower’s Unnamed kit: Great-Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: Great-Great Half-Aunts: :Ruby: :Ferncloud: Great-Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Cousins: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Leafkit: :Stripefur: :Wolfnose: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Cloudtail: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Blackheart: :Ivystem: :Toadpuddle: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Deerfur: :Robinfeather: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Sparrowheart: :Snowbush: :Dewnose: :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Honeyfur: :Larkspirit: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Poppydawn: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Thistleclaw: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Whitestorm: :Moonflower: :Goosefeather: :Snowfur: :Bluestar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes Squirrelkit: '"''What about us?" 'Gingerheart: '"You and Icekit ''are ''my kits." --Squirrelkit after Furrypelt tells them she's Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit's mother (Forbidden Love, ''page 93) "''Can you teach us?" --Squirrelkit after Foxkit "uses the Force" (Forbidden Love, ''page 106) '''Furrypelt: '"Okay, this is the WindClan border. Since we'll be on another Clan's territory we need to stay within two tail-lengths of the lake, okay?" 'Squirrelpaw: '"Why?" 'Gingerheart: '"Because we don't want to trespass, do we? So we need to respect that it's their territory and stay near the water." --Squirrelpaw questioning the rule about staying two tail-lengths from the water on other Clans' territories (The Suspected Warrior, ''page 46) "''Your family wants the real you back. Come back, please." –Squirreltail begging to Rockfall (''Rise of the Shadows, ''chapter 10) "''Clearly Squirreltail had not inherited her kindness and perkiness, but instead merely got her colored pelt. ''Must’ve gotten his attitude from Bramblethorn or Bramblestar.'" –Gingerheart's thoughts on Squirreltail (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 1) Ceremonies Squirrelpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Icekit, Squirrelkit, Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Squirrelkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Squirrelpaw. Sorrelstripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Braceknfur and have shown yourself to be kind and brave. You will be mentor to Squirrelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." 'Everyone: '"Icepaw! Squirrelpaw! Mistypaw! Rockpaw! Foxpaw!" Reference, ''The Suspected Warrior, ''pages 38-40 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Warriors Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters